Don't Kiss Me!
by megurineluka20
Summary: Luka Megurine is a Japanese sophomore who attends an American high school. Every time she walks in the hallway, she always gets judged for being overweight and liking anime. Then on one day, she loses weight. Based on the manga Kiss Him, Not Me by Junko. Len is a major character in this story
1. Chapter 1

_**Don't Kiss Me!**_

Luka Megurine is a Japanese sophomore who attends an American high school. Every time she walks in the hallway, she always gets judged for being overweight and liking anime. Then on one day, she loses weight. Based on the manga _Kiss Him, Not Me_ by Junko.

 _ **Chapter One**_

Hi. My name is Luka Megurine. I am a sophomore at El Camino High School. When I was fifteen, I moved to America from Japan for my father's work. I'm pretty happy that I moved out of Tokyo. Everyone made fun of me because I am an overweight otaku. My older brother, Luki, told me that it would be better if no one knew that I like anime. If someone found out, they'd automatically make fun of me. I didn't listen to him though, and that was a mistake.

For first period, I have English. Luckily, my father is American so I'm not that bad. I only have one friend. Her name is Lily. She likes anime as well, but no one knows. She trusts me with her secret, and that makes me really happy.

"Good morning everyone. After announcements, we're going to get our books that we'll be tested on for the semester. If you have your ID, stay in the beginning of the line. If not, stay in the back." Our teacher, Sutton-san said. I should call him Mr. Sutton, but I'm used to saying _-san_.

What a bad day...I don't have my ID card. Lily-chan san has her ID card, but she pretended she didn't have one just to stay with me. I'm really happy Lily-chan lied for my sake! As we walk in the hallways, the crowd gets further away from us. I notice that Lily-chan rolls her eyes.

"What happened, Lily-chan?" I ask her.

"This school sucks. It's full of bullies with no spirit."

I nod. It's true. Half the students you will meet here have bullied at least one person at this school. At rallies, no one cheers. Lily-chan is the president of our class. She's the most spirited student here. I admire her.

"Watch out!"

When I turned around, I see a huge stereo speaker rolling. It's rolling at me. Lily-chan grabs the sleeve of my sweater, but I stay still. I'm too scared to move. The speaker is half of foot away from me. She grabs harder, but she gives up. Her body is in front of me.

No one gets hurt.

The speaker stands still. No one is in front of Lily-chan. She turns around to face me. "Good thing it didn't hurt any of us, right?" She was smiling. Oh, no. The speaker is about to fall. I crack my knuckles, and I push Lily-chan out of the way. Her back slams hard against the lockers.

I don't know how to describe this feeling, but a two hundred pound speaker fell on me.

* * *

"Luka?"

I open my eyes. I see a white ceiling.

"Good, you're wake!" Lily-chan happily says. I sat up and rubbed my temples. My head hurts a lot. Was the speaker that huge? Lily-chan puts a wet towel on my head. "Thank you for saving me. I would have been killed, y'know." She hugs me after.

I smile at her. "You've been out for four periods. It's lunch right now. I went through your locker and got your _bento box_." She hands me my lunch. My mouth waters. _Okaa-san_ makes the best lunches! "I'm still waiting for that dumbass who hurt you. He didn't even say sorry after the stereo hit you."

"It's okay Lily-chan. It wasn't that bad!" I insist.

Suddenly, we hear a knock. Our heads turn to the door. It's Kamui-kun! He's the vice president of the junior class. He walked up to us and sat on the edge of the bed I lay on. "Are you feeling any better?" He asked.

I nod. "We were moving the speakers for the lunch time activity. A freshman wanted to help me since I moved the speaker by myself. He pushed the speaker too hard, and it hit you. Sorry about that. He should be here now."

"Stupid freshman," Lily-chan said with her arms crossed on her chest. We heard a boy running. He went straight through the door and fell on his face. No one bothered to help him up. He quickly got up and wiped dust off his cargo pants.

When he looked at me, his faced looked cheeky. It seems like he was about to laugh. Was there something on my face? "Are you Luka? My bad for hitting you."

Kamui-kun slapped his head. "Say sorry, Len."

"Okay, okay! Sorry Luka. I won't do that ever again."

I softly smile at him. "It's okay." Something's wrong with him. He looks like he needs to go to the restroom.

A few minutes later, the freshman named Len Kagamine and Kamui-kun left the nurse's office. There was twenty minutes of lunch left. Lily-chan walked with me to my locker. When she asked me if I wanted to go with her to class, I rejected her offer. I want to be alone for a while.

I sit on the floor with my bento box in my hands. I ate half of it because I wasn't hungry. Two boys passed by. I didn't bother to look up. Plus, it would be rude to stare at someone.

"Hey Kaito, isn't that the weird girl from Japan?"

"Don't say that, Yuuma. That's rude."

Yes, I'm that weird fat girl from Japan. It's okay, it's not rude at all. Everybody calls me fat all the time.

* * *

My older brother, Luki _-nii_ , picks me up from school. His best friend, Mikuo, sits in the front passenger seat. I know that those two have feelings for each other. They tell me their feelings about each other all the time. I ship it!

"Hey, Luka. Is there something wrong?" Mikuo asks he after he ruffles my hair with his large hand. I shake my head. I don't like talking about my problems with them. They never help.

"I heard Miku Hatsune is announcing something big tonight. Are you going to watch it?" My brother Luki asks. I nod quickly. Miku Hatsune is my favorite idol. She's my inspiration. When I grow up, I want to be just like her!

Luki drops me home. He and Mikuo are going "somewhere". I wonder where~

It's four o' clock. Time to finish my bento. An hour later, I finish my homework and I study for another hour. Miku Hatsune's announcements begins in an hour. I wonder what she's going to talk about. A new album? She has a boyfriend? She's going on tour?

It's finally seven o' clock. I'm in my room, waiting for the Hatsune-sama's voice on the radio. It's coming!

The host of the radio station begins speaking. I think his name is Bruno. " _Minna-san_ , here's the big thing you're waiting for! Hatsune-san is at the Tokyo Tower. I wonder what she's going to say?"

" _Ohayou! Watashi wa Hatsune Miku~desu!_ " She's here! "I have good and bad news for all of you. Good news or bad news first?"

"Good news!" Everyone screamed.

" _Hai_ , I'm performing Tell Your World right here and now! Sadly, this is my last performance. I will retire."

What...happened...?

* * *

"Hello, Miss Megurine. Your daughter Luka Megurine hasn't been in school for two weeks. If she is still going to El Camino High, she should go back to school the following day. If not, she will be kicked out."

"Lukaaaa!" I hear my mother scream. It's been two weeks since I haven't left my room. I'm depressed...she retired...what's the meaning of life?

My door slammed open. I'm guessing Luki kicked my door open. "Get up, Luka! Okaa-san and I don't want you to drop out!" He removes the blankets off my body, and I shiver. The two scream.

"Lu-Lu-Luka..?" My mother's stuttering. I wonder why. I went to the bathroom to wash my face. Hm, what's this?

"Luki-kun, why is there a poster?" I try to take it off, but the poster copies my every move. I scream. I lost tons and tons of weight!

* * *

Since I don't have any clothes that will fit me, I'm wearing my mother's clothes from Japan. A black long sleeve crop top, a white pleated tennis skirt, black thigh-high socks, and white converse. My pink hair is loose and wavy. I usually leave it in a loose ponytail, but not today. Mikuo said that it will be more flattering if my hair looks like this. I feel so weird...I'm able to move freely!

I start sweating as I walk inside the hallway. There are a lot of people staring at me. Yes, a lot of people stared at me, usually in disgust. Now, they're staring at me as if I'm some goddess or princess. I need to find Lily-chan. I have to explain everything to her. She must be worried.

She's talking to her other group of friends: the rockstars. They enjoy going to *concerts*. Lily-chan and her friends all look at me. Their cheeks redden.

"Whoa...nice outfit," Lily-chan said. "Where did you get that skirt?"

"Lily-chan!" I scream. I tightly hug her. The sadness hidden inside of me has unleashed.

"That voice seems familiar...Are you Luka?!" I nod. She and her group of friends scream.

Suddenly, more sophomores come and gather around me. They touch my hair, skirt, and hands.

"Stop it guys, you're making her nervous." I hear a deep voice and muscular hands touch my shoulders. The person pulls me out of the crowd. I turn my head to see who it was. It's Kaito Shion, an honor-roll student.

I smile at him. My cheeks slightly redden. "Thank you for saving me, Kaito." When I look at him again, his cheeks were a darker shade of red than mine. Badump. Badump.

"What's happening Kaito? A crowd like this pisses me off."

I turn around and I see Yuuma. No one really likes him because rumors say that he's apart of a gang. His brother got arrested for either carrying a gun or robbing a bank. He's just misunderstood, that's all.

He blushes as well. I wonder why. "Heh. You finally took my advice and lost some-"

I start to cry. He was wearing a teal shirt. It reminds me of Hatsune-sama. I run away from the crowd because I can't take the pain in front of every one.

"Great job, Yuuma! You made her cry." I hear Lily-chan say. I can't hear the rest of the conversation because I was far from them. Wow, it feels amazing to run this fast.

In a minute, I have already reached to the science building. There are tons of people staring at me with rosy cheeks. Weird. When I was about to open the door to the roof, I bump into someone. Since the science building has floors made out of cement, I scraped my knees.

"Hey, watch where you're-"

It's Len Kagamine. The freshman who forgot to hold the speaker. "I-I'm so sorry for bumping into you, Len!" I stand up so that I can wipe dust off my mother's skirt. It's dusty...she's going to get mad once she sees this mess!

His cheeks reddened. His gaze looks down on me. "You're bleeding. Let's go to the nurse's office." His hand softly grabs mine. Why is he so kind to me? Two weeks ago, he was different. Is it because I'm hurt? This doesn't hurt as much as the speaker fell on me.

We arrived at the nurse's office, and I see Gakupo. He was covered up in scratches. "Good morning, Luka. Why are you here?"

"L-Luka..? You mean...Luka Megurine?" We both nod. Len's eyes widened. He screams, and runs out of the office. I tilt my head. Does he have a problem with me? He probably left because he's too scared? I'm very curious.

"Did you get a haircut? Something about you is very off." Gakupo asked. I giggled. He's a clueless junior. Since it was too painful for himself, I aid his cuts by washing them with cotton balls.

I explained the whole story to him: why and how I lost weight and everyone's reactions to the new me. "Ah, I notice that you lost weight. Good thing your personality is the same." This made me blush.

"Yeah..."

* * *

The school day ends. God bless. I'm tired from compliments, questions, and gasps. My only wish is for Hatsune-sama to come back to the idol industry... After I lock my locker, someone taps my shoulder. It's Kaito.

"Hello Luka. Are you doing something tomorrow? I was thinking if we could watch a movie together or something."

"Luka. Don't listen to this _fuck boy_. Let's go get tapioca." Yuuma-kun? What's going on.

Len arrives. "Actually, I was the first guy to come here! I was just too shy to ask her. Luka, please go on a date with me!"

What? Kamui-kun? "We participants for the lunch time activity. Luka, will you please be one of them?"

 _Now that Luka has lost weight, her popularity rises! Who will Luka choose? Kaito? Yuuma? Len? Gakupo? Wait until next time!_

* * *

 **Italicized words are defined from _Urban Dictionary._**

 _-san: basic suffix attached to a name in Japanese (ex: Smith-san. Mr. Smith)_

 _Okaa-san: mother in Japanese_

 _-nii: suffix for older brother_

 _fuck boy: a_ _manipulating boy who does whatever it takes to benefit him, regardless of who he screws over._

 ** _Hi Minna-san! I really hope this story becomes a big success towards the Vocaloid FF Community. If this story has offended you, please do not read the next chapter (will be posted every Monday or two weeks) instead of giving flame. I am trying my best to make this an American-styled shojou instead of a Japanese one. Thank you for those who read the whole chapter. See you in a Monday!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Two_**

 _Will she choose Gakupo Kamui, the vice president of the junior class?_ "I need your answer right now. We'll be very happy if you say yes."

 _Or Kaito Shion, the sophomore that has dated every girl in every high school group?_ "Oh, I want to know more about you."

 _How about Yuuma, the sophomore brother of a gangster?_ "Come on. Don't make me wait. It turns me off."

 _And lastly, the freshman Len Kagamine, who's known as a tsundere?!_ "P-Please...It will make me happy if you say yes..."

"Who will you choose, Luka?"

* * *

Hi. There was once a girl named Luka Megurine. Many have known her as a fat otaku, but now she is a sexy otaku! Or, so what they think. They think she is a total new girl. Okay, okay. Sorry for the weird introduction. My name's Luka Megurine and there are four hot guys who want me as their girlfriend! What did I say? I said yes. To all of them.

I went to my friend, Lily-chan, for advice and outfits. She's a rich white girl. How lucky. Her father is an engineer. Heck, her great-great-great grandfather helped designed the Eiffel Tower. Most of her outfits are from American Apparel. When I went inside her closet, I saw crop tops, high-waisted shorts, thigh high socks, and all those weird outfits.

My closet consists of hoodies, boyfriend jeans, and old hand-me-down black converse, which was from Luki when he was in eighth grade. (He's a sophomore in college now. Luki wants to be a marine biologist.) It's the exact opposite of Lily-chan's closet, yet we're still friends.

I'm wearing her burgundy long sleeve crop top and her jean high waisted shorts. When I looked at the mirror, I looked amazing. I looked so different from the girl I was a couple days ago. Lily-chan made me wear mascara. It didn't make a difference, except that it made my eyes look bigger.

"Hm. I'm not sure if you should wear this. The boys still stare at your bottom," she says. She's walking around me. "Hey, your butt is bigger than mine. I do squats. What do you do?"

"I don't know," I told her. I do know. Mikuo-kun and I like to play Zumba.

Lily-chan nodded and gave me a dress. "I bought this for a funeral. It's a ponte long sleeve skater dress. It'll look good on you because you have a curvy body." I blushed. I didn't know Lily-chan looked at me like that!

"Thank you," I said. I took the dress from her and changed in her walk-in closet. She used her iPhone while sitting on her queen sized bed.

After I was done changing, I looked at myself in her mirror. Hey, I actually look good! I had a black headband on. I actually look good, but it looks like I'm going to a funeral. Lily-chan knocked and went inside. She said I looked great.

* * *

I'm walking to the mall. Lily-chan gave me money for the bus. I think I'm almost there. I'm wearing her jean jacket, black thigh-high socks, and bandit boot. I'm so lucky to have a rich friend like Lily-chan!

The bus stops. I'm in front of the mall's bus stop. I get out of the bus, and I already could see three boys waiting for me. I smile and strut towards them. _And don't slouch!_ Mikuo's voice says inside my head. He taught me how to be a proper lady

I felt a warm hand touch my shoulder. I automatically kick that stranger in the stomach. When I heard a loud thud, it was Len-kun. Whoops. Sorry, Len-kun, I thought you were a perv!

* * *

The three boys were getting our food. Len-kun and I are waiting in line. We're watching _Jurassic World_. There's a lot of people. Good thing we're first in line.

"Gomenasai, Len-kun," I tell him while bowing. I pulled my skirt down because I could tell it was going up. There are middle schoolers behind me. I heard a click (you know, from the camera) and an ouch. "I honestly thought you were a stranger."

"It's...okay," he says. He had a bloody nose. From what? I didn't kick his face. Soon enough Shion-san, Yuuma-san, and Kamui-san wait in the line with us.

Seats are arranged by rock, paper, and scissors. I sit in the middle. On my left are Shion-san and Yuuma-san. On my right are Kamui-san and Len-kun. I couldn't concentrate. There were so many Hatsune-sama references.

The movie isn't over yet, there's still ten or so minutes left. Even though I know I'll miss the best part, I had to use the restroom. I whispered, "I need to go pee."

Shion-san whispered, "Me too. I'll go with you."

I heard Yuuma-san whispering, "I'll go too. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

I shook my head. "No, enjoy the movie."

They followed me anyway. I went inside the girl's restroom by myself. When I went outside, I saw Yuuma-san alone. He was looking down at the floor. "Yuuma-san?" I called. He looked up at me and grinned. "Did you already use the restroom?"

"Yes. Kaito is taking a shit," he told me. I nodded. Does that mean he's pooping? I don't understand Yuuma-san's language. "What the hell does Yuuma-san mean? Is that some cool nickname you have for me?"

I giggled. "-san is a suffix. The Japanese use it to be polite. I don't know your last name, so I use your first name. You would call me Megurine-san." I feel so smart by explaining this to him! I noticed his cheeks were red. Is it hot here?

Yuuma-san nodded. "Oh, okay. You don't need to be polite to me. I'm rude to you, yeah? Treat me the way I treat you."

"Hm? You're rude to me? I didn't notice that until now," I tell him. I'm honest. I thought he was trying to be cool, like those semes in yaoi manga I usually read. "Okay, I'll call you Yuuma if that's fine with you."

"Sure Luka," he says with the most innocent smile on his face. "I need to warn you about Kaito."

I tilt my head. Yuuma places his hands on my shoulders. "He's a flirt. I know I'm a bigger problem than him, but he's always playing-"

"Hey Luka," Kaito says as he walks towards us. Yuuma releases his hands off my shoulders. Since Kaito is over six feet tall and I'm only five feet and four inches, he places his hand on my head and ruffles my hair.

"You're messing up her hair," Yuuma tells him. He sounds mad. I'm not sure if he really is mad.

I shook my head. "It's okay, actually! I can fix my hair."

"Let me fix your hair for you," Shion-san said as he glared at Yuuma.

Yuuma slapped Shion-san's hand. The two began fighting. They were so loud that men and women inside the bathrooms went outside just to see what was happening. I was too scared to listen. I'm confused. What's happening? Why are they fighting? What did I do wrong? I need answers!

I decided to leave. If I tried to butt in, everything will become worse. I awkwardly escaped the brawl and went back to the theater. By the time I got back, Len-kun is sleeping. Kamui-san is awake. He's the only one paying attention to the movie.

"So you're back," he whispered to me. "Where is Kaito and Yuuma?"

"Long story," I tell him. "They're coming soon."

Without asking any questions, Kamui-san nodded and paid his attention back to the movie.

I was looking at his face. The more I stare at it, the more I noticed how beautiful he is. He reminds me of this one idol...I forgot his name, but I know he has the same purple hair and indigo eyes as Kamui-san. The difference is that Kamui-san is younger. The idol I can't recall is old, maybe around thirty to forty years old. Heck, their names are similar as well.

Kamui-san noticed me staring at him. I immediately looked away. Oh no, I'm blushing! Good thing it's dark. He won't notice my blushing. I heard him chuckle. A few minutes passed. I looked at him again, and he was watching the movie.

By the time the movie ends, Len-kun wakes up. We were still sititng on our chairs. We wanted to be the last people to leave. I tell both of them what happened to Yuuma and Shion-san. "I think they fought because Shion-san flirts too much."

Len-kun nodded. "That's true. I've been in the same school with him since middle school. He's a flirt. They say he broke the world record of dating someone in one semester: twenty girlfriends!"

I gasp in awe. "Is that true, Len-kun?"

"Len-kun?" He asks in confusion.

"Oh, sorry! It's a Japanese suffix. I say it around people who are younger than me or I am familiar with."

He nods. I notice him blushing. Maybe it's hot. "It's...cute. Thank you."

Kamui-san immediately went back to the previous topic before I could say you're welcome to Len-kun. Sorry, Kamui-san! I left you out of the conservation. "I remember helping Aoki, the sophomore president. We were organizing the attendance for the school office. I noticed that Shion-san is the first to miss the most days."

"He should take school seriously," Len-kun adds. "He's failing."

Len-kun is right. Shion-san isn't taking school seriously. Why? Should I help him? Yes. I've already decided I'm going to help him, even if he says no. It's the right thing to do, right? Plus, he wants to know me better. I hope I can motivate him to become a better student.

* * *

Five minutes passed. We left the theater and see the two boys sitting down in a table of a Starbucks café. Kamui-san walks up to the two. He places his large and skinny hand on the cold dirty table.

"Fighting isn't an option, especially inside the mall. You ruined your date with Luka." He says maturely. He sounds so husky!

Yuuma rolled his eyes. "We got kicked out because of this dumbass." Shion-san didn't bother to think of a comeback. He was looking at someone or something else. I didn't bother to see what he was looking at.

I slowly marched. I was standing besides Kamui-san. Len-kun was behind us. "Shion-san, Yuuma!" I call. I went up to them and bowed. "Gomenasai. I caused trouble."

Shion-san sweetly smiled at me. "It's okay, Luka. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You're right," Yuuma added. "It's _your_ fault."

"P-Please don't fight, you two! Kamui-san is right...I didn't get the chance to watch the movie with you two." I say. I'm trying my best to get their sympathy.

"I'm sorry, Luka," Shion-san said. He held my hand and kissed it. "What should I do to gain your apology?"

"Take school-" I was cut off by Yuuma.

"Suck some dicks for once." He chuckled. My cheeks reddened. How did he know I read yaoi?!

I shook my head. "Take school seriously. I barely see you in class. I'll tutor you everyday after school. If you pass finals, I'll forgive your apology."

Yuuma laughed. Len-kun clapped for me. Kamui-san nodded in concern. Shion-san froze.

* * *

Shion-san agreed. I wonder if he was serious. Anyway, I'm tutoring him tomorrow, but the squad is tagging alone because they don't trust us being alone. What would he do to me? We're going to be alone in my house. Mikuo-kun and Luki-nii will be in the house with us.

We finally separate. I planned to take bus home, but something caught my eye: a store with anime merchandise. I sweat. Should I go? I don't know!

"Buy your figma figures here!" An old man says. When I look at him, I see him holding a Hatsune Miku figure. I'm sweating more than I should. "This is our rarest figma figure we have: Racing Miku!"

Racing Miku. Ev MIRAI version. Figma number 233.

I need to buy this.

I walk inside the store and bought it from the old man. It was ninety three dollars. Good thing I bought it for sale. I see more things I want, such as posters and manga from _Black Butler_ , _Sailor Moon_ , _and_ _Evangelion_. I spent one hundred fifty dollars. I've been saving this money for emergencies. This is a total emergency!

As I walk outside, I see four boys staring at me. They looked shocked.

I told them, "As you know, I love anime. Nothing will stop my love for it."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter about Shion-san :D We're in the Shion-san Arc! (Two chapters per character) The next arc will be about Len-kun. By the way, this Kaito is inspired by the Kaito in Cantarella. Romantic and lustful (or so I think).**

 **Gomenasai! It's been a decade since I've published this story. I have been very busy with a vacation. I'm back and have read books that made me think I improved my writing skills. So, yay! I am also going to make this story shorter than I planned it to be because I have so many ideas for future stories. I've lost interested in this story already, but I have planned many more future stories! This story will have around 15 chapters with around 2-3k words. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
